A Letter to Applejack and Apple Bloom (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Letter to Applejack and Apple Bloom. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins with Twilight Sparkle and her friends visiting Aikko's Flower House. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this exciting to visit Aikko, Guys? Pinkie Pie: I can hardly wait to see how she's doing! Hardrock: I'll bet, Pinkie. But let's not get too crazy about it. Just as Twilight knock on the door, Some of their other friends were here too. Aikko: Hi, Everyone! Mary Bell: Welcome! Tambourine and Pab: Come on in! Pinkie Pie: Thanks! Rainbow Dash: Didn't actually think you guys would show up. Fluttershy: It sure is nice to visit the Flower Magic World. Spike: It's nice. Twilight Sparkle: Are you guys enjoying it. Mario and Luigi: We sure do! Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad: Us too! Aikko: (giggle) Let's work our magic for a bit. Mary Bell: Leave it to us! Altogether: Yahoo! Let’s go! So, They begin their magic entertaining Twilight and the others. Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom was playing with Winona. Winona: (barking) Apple Bloom: Here, Girl! Fetch the Stick! Applejack: Almost done fetching apples, AB. Winona and I have to herd the sheep soon. Apple Bloom: No worries, Big sis. I won't be long. Winona: (barks) Just as as Apple Bloom was about to make a big fetch, She accidentally bumped into Applejack and felt something out of metal inside the hole of the very apple tree she was next too. Applejack: What in thunderation do we have here? Apple Bloom: What'd ya find, Applejack? As Applejack looked at the letter, It was from her late parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter. Applejack: Golly, It's a note from Mom and Dad! Apple Bloom: No way! Applejack: Yes way, Little sis. Apple Bloom: Read it, AJ. Applejack: (reading) "Dear Applejack and Apple Bloom, If any of you two are readin' this here note, We're lettin' y'all know that we'll be here at our homeland soon. So please come to meet us and you can see us real soon. Love, Yer Mom and Dad". Apple Bloom: Do you think Mom and Dad are alive? Applejack: We may not know yet, Apple Bloom. We're just gonna have figure this here out ourselves. Apple Bloom: You mean we're going together? Applejack: You know it, Little sister. We'll just leave a note to our friends just in case. Soon, They started writing a letter to their friends as they plan their mission alone. At Bower's castle, Bowser begins his evil plan. Bowser: So, Applejack has the letter for their own dead parents. Bad Rap: How touching. Slash: Those Rangers must be destroyed. Coyote: So, I take you have a plan, Bowser? Bowser: As a matter of fact I do, Coyote. Kuruku, Send out a Koopa. Wizard Kuruku: Yes, My king. Roy Koopa: This should be good! Lemmy Koopa: I can hardly wait! Mistress 9: Time to begin my magic spell to make him more stronger. At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, There was a disturbance coming from outer space. Ransik: What's happening? Phil Palmfeather: It looks like some kind of astroid or something. Chedra Bodzak: I doubt if it is. David Xanatos: Something familiar to you, Professor Utonium? Professor Utonium: It's Blisstina, She's coming home! Blisstina: (as she came to the lab) Hi, Everyone. Amethyst Utonium: Welcome to our lab, Blisstina. Florida: We've been expecting you. Ms. Sara Bellum: We were beginning to think you wouldn't come. Ransik: Yes, We bid you welcome. Blisstina: Thanks. Soon, Alex had an idea to make a gender cloning. Then, He and Amethyst started creating a new Rowdyruff Boy replica of Blisstina. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Now, What're the things we need to create Blisstina's Rowdyruff Boy replica? Amethyst Utonium: I've just took her blood sample, All we need now it to image a Male Gender. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Okay, Let's get started. It took a while, But Alex and Amethyst has finished creating a new Rowdyruff Boy replica. Amethyst Utonium: Welcome to the world, Benny. Benny: Where am I? Alexander Fox Xanatos: You're in the Secret Lab of Crystal Prep Academy, Your new home. Benny: This is place is amazing. Blisstina: And you are my brother, We are a family of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. Benny: No kidding. Amethyst Utonium: That's right, We welcome you to the family. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Now this is perfect. Meanwhile, John Smith and Vice Principal Luna were enjoying their afternoon date. Vice Principal Luna: It's beautiful out in the sun, John. John Smith: It sure is, Luna. So, How's your sister doing? Vice Principal Luna: So, Anything new around our century? John Smith: Nothing much, I just like discovering the new world as usual. But at Sweet Apple Acres, Norg found a note from Applejack. Norg: Lookie, A note. (reading the note where Applejack and Apple Bloom are) Oh no, Applejack and Apple Bloom in big trouble! I gotta tell my friends! As Norg came to the lab as fast as he could, He found Ransik and the others. Norg: Ransik! I found a note Applejack left! She and Apple Bloom might be in danger! Ransik: (reading the note) "To Twilight and the rest of my friends, Apple Bloom and I are on a mission at the moment. Hope you understand, Signed Applejack". We must get help from the others. As Professor Utonium read the note, He tried contacting the other Rangers. Professor Utonium: Twilight, Gather the others, You're need at the lab right away. Twilight Sparkle: (on communication) We're on our way, Professor. Soon, Ransik gathered Twilight, her friends, the other heroes, the Samurai, Mega, Dino Charge and Ninja Steel Rangers for help. Ransik: I'm glad you all could make it in such short notice. Dane Romero: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. Redbot: What do you suppose is going on? Mentor Ji: We may not know yet, Rodbot. Tensou: Oh dear, I hope nothing bad happens to Applejack. Keeper: Tensou, My friend, Remain calm. There's no cause for alarm, I'm sure there an explanation. Ransik: What do you make of it, MacBeth? MacBeth: The way I've heard it, It might have something to do with their parents. Toadette: I think I might know what happened to them a long time ago. Princess Peach: Really? Kat and Ana: No way. Yoshi: Tell us more, Toadette. Toadette: Years ago, Bright Mac and Pear Butter were once killed in a car accident. But somehow, Something must've changed that timeline to prevent their death from happening. Blue Toad: That must be why Applejack left a note for us. Princess Clover: And with out telling us? Buttercup: This doesn't even add up. Spike: How will we find them, She and Apple Bloom could be anywhere? Check "Grin" Hardwing: With one friends lost, It's meant to be found in time. Spike (dinosaur): Grin sure spoke a lot of metaphors. Jab: He sure does, Spike. Suddenly, There was an attack form the Koopa Minions interfering with their mission. Siege: Time we give them a fight they'll never forget, Bad Rap. Bad Rap: Don't have to tell us twice. Applejack: Apple Bloom, Get to safety! Apple Bloom: Okay, Applejack. As they scatter from Siege, Chameleon and the Raptors, The others begin searching. Twilight Sparkle: We have to make sure they're alright. Mario: Right behind you, Twilight. Danny Phantom: And hurry. Bongo: On it. Tambourine: Gotcha. So, They fought off Siege, Chameleon and the Raptors for Applejack and Apple Bloom to escape. Then, Alex caught up with them as soon as he could. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Applejack! Apple Bloom! Applejack: Alex, What're you doin' here? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Norg showed us the note you've send, I'm here to help you. Apple Bloom: Do you know what happen to our parents? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Not quite, Apple Bloom. But I know some people who might be able to help. Soon, He took them to see his paternal grandfather, Petros Xanatos, And maternal grandfather, Halcyon Renard. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Grandpa Petros, Grandpa Halcyon, I want to thank you both for coming in short notice. Petros Xanatos: I'm glad you called us for help, Alex. What's the emergency. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Applejack and Apple Bloom has just received a message from their late parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter who somehow survived form their death. Halcyon Renard: That is a strange mystery, Alex. (to his assistant) Preston, What do you make of it? Preston Vogel: ???, . Petros Xanatos: ???, . Applejack: ???, . Apple Bloom: ???, . Alexander Fox Xanatos: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225